


Problematic MCYT Oneshots (But it's almost all Ranboo)

by MotherMoonBear



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Breeding, Deepthroating, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Forest Sex, M/M, Master/Servant, Multi, No character tags - if you found this you looked for it, Punishment, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Verbal Humiliation, Whipping, no beta we die like wilbur, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherMoonBear/pseuds/MotherMoonBear
Summary: Alright, y'all know the deal. just problematic smut.antis please DNI - I left out any character tags for a reason. if you found this, you were actively looking for it.
Relationships: Ranboo/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/Sam | Awesamdude, Ranboo/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/Wilbur Soot, Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 163





	1. Request page

**Requests: Open**  
  
  
  
  
  
 **What I will _not_ do:**   
  
  
-Scat/piss/vore/feet kinks  
  
-Very Underage (all characters are going to be 16+ in this fic)  
  
\- Necrophillia  
  
-Zoophilia/beastiality (hybrids don't count)  
  
\- Mpreg  
  
\- Puffy (I see her as a mother figure so NO THANKS)  
  
\- Omegaverse (not a hard no for this one, it depends on the ask)  
  
\- forgot to add this one, but I won't do knifes, _heavy_ blood (as in literal slicing people up), or heavy gore.  
  
 **What I _will_ do:**  
  
  
\- Crossdressing  
  
-rape/non-con  
  
\- Sadism/Masochism  
  
\- Underage  
  
\- Blood  
  
\- Incest  
  
\- size kink  
  
\- Dom/Sub  
  
\- if it's not under what I don't do, I'll probably write it.   
  
  
  
if you're going to put in a request, please do me a favor and format it like this! Ship, Kinks, Basic Plot, AU.  
Example:  
[Top Phil/Bottom Ranboo]  
-Degrading, Spanking, Pet play, Collar play-  
(insert random plot explanation here)  
No AU  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
**Table Of Contents:**  
  
  
1: Request page/Limits (check regularly, as limits can and will be updated on occasion)  
  
2: Sir Billiam/Ranbutler - Punishment (spanking, face-fucking, humiliation)  
  
3: Technoblade/Ranboo - Heat (Heats, size difference, forest sex, biting)


	2. 1 - Sir Billiam/Ranbutler: Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by: Technoboo_Stan
> 
> Ranbutler, the butler without a name accidently spills a whole glass of wine onto his master's rand new tailcoat and suit. he is punished... severely.  
> TLDR; Ranbutler spills some wine on Sir Billiam and gets whipped and face-fucked.

Saying the butler had been having a bad day, would be a _severe_ understatement.   
  
  
it had started with the hybrid getting up at a modest 4 in the morning. well, to say 'get up' would imply that he'd ever gone to bed at all. he'd been up the entire night cleaning the entire first floor of the mansion as he'd been ordered to the evening before, dusting and sweeping the night away. he didn't dare attempt to catch a wink of rest, knowing what would await him if he dared disobey an order. it left him aching and exhausted, just in time to prepare breakfast for his lord.   
  
so, he stayed up for the next hour or so preparing a Sweet-Berry dish. it was only one portion of food, but he wanted to make sure everything was perfect; like he did every day. by the time that was finished, he was scampering back upstairs to help awake Sir Billiam on time.  
  
even after all this time he still cowered in front of the lord's door, having to gather himself before gently pushing it open. even as the other man slept he still lowered his gave to the floor, out of both fear and respect (but mostly fear). he gave the faintest little knock on the doorframe, waking him without using words. _do not speak unless you are given permission._ thankfully, this was enough to stir the billionaire, his eyes fluttering open to the familiar sight of his servant. he sat himself up, letting out a sharp huff of air as he wanted him cower there. such an amusing sight. "you may enter, Butler. fetch me my suit at once, then prepare breakfast."   
  
he responded with nothing but a nod, fetching him his full outfit, complete with a newly tailored tailcoat the Pig-Hybrid had recently purchased.   
  
after leaving his lord to dress and setting out his food, he awaited his arrival in silence. he was too tired to mumble to himself, or gaze longingly at the dish he'd created. his eyes felt droopy and his head pounded like the aggressive beating of a drum. ever still, he forced himself to look awake. he was no slacker. _slackers, get punished._  
  
not 10 minutes later Billiam arrived, strolling into the room with his usual coldness. he didn't even offer his servant a glance, sitting down once the butler pulled out his seat. "What have you prepared, butler? you may speak." he asked, gesturing to the plate. "A Sweetberry short-crust pastry." he responded, keeping his head low. he almost yawned, but bit his tongue and held it down. "fetch me a bottle of my best-aged red wine." he ordered, waving his hand to dismiss him off.   
  
the boy only nodded, silently walking away to the wine cellar. pulling out a bottle of one of the oldest bottles, he came back up to the great dining hall with it in hand. he made his way back up towards the table, grabbing the corkscrew along the way. normally, it would be a swift and simple task. however, hunger and tiredness had a way of making simple tasks unbelievably harder.   
  
he got the screw in without too much trouble, but he was sloppy pulling it out. the was a _Pop,_ a _swish,_ and a small splash. he could feel the color in his face drain as he realized what he'd done.   
  
a small red wine stain now rested overtop of his brand new tailcoat, contrasting with the lighter fabric. Billiam looked up at him, only making the boy's heart race faster. "Sir I-I didn't mean to it..-"   
  
"Up to my bedroom, Now. you know what to do." he growled, his voice remaining as even as ever.   
  
he walked out with a silent nod, ears pointing down. he was terrified, but at the very least he knew what was coming. with wobbly knees he made his way upstairs and into the lord's bedroom, and began. first off came the gloves and outer jacket, all of which he folded neatly on the bed. with a shaky gulp, he removed his belt, then his trousers and undergarments. he put them with the rest of the neat pile, kneeling in front of the bed's side and laying his upper half over it. he crossed his arms in front of him, burying his face in them to muffle what would be his own wails.   
  
  
about 10 minutes later, he could hear footsteps coming down the hall. then, the opening and shutting of a door. his heart was hammering wildly; he felt like he was gonna have a heart attack. "good, at least you managed to do this right." Sir Billiam's voice scorned. Ranboo couldn't see what he was holding, but judging by the quick _fwip_ sound he heard, it was probably one of his whipping canes.  
  
he didn't use real whips (thank his lucky stars) but only because of the bloody mess those were capable of causing.  
  
"you will count down from 20. if you miss a number, skip a number, or hesitate too long I will start again. am I understood?" he could only nod. Billiam, seeming satisficed with that, began.   
  
the first flick of the cane came as a shock, only stinging for a few seconds before erupting like fire. it was easy to forget just how strong the billionaire was; not strong like a man, but strong like a hybrid. as soon as he heard the deafening crack, he knew the drill. "twenty, s-sir." he muttered out. the next two came quickly, and without a rest. he was only four strokes in and he was already chewing on his bottom lip, trying not to cry. he wasn't a tough boy, he was nothing but a cowardly servant. "n-nineteen, eighteen... sir. "  
  
Sir Billiam was not amused by his soft mumbling; he wanted to hear **screams** , not whispers. So he stopped for a moment, taking the time to remove his tailcoat and other outer-garments. he needed more mobility to get the right swing. the next strokes were with rest, but far harder than the previous. Ranboo managed to keep count, going from quiet stutters, to loud whimpers, to outright cries. by the time they got to ten he was shaking and crying, much to his master's delight. a rich man like him would never admit it, not in a million years, but he couldn't help but find the boy so _attractive_ like this. exposed, helpless, pathetic and weeping all under his skilled hand.   
  
" _Ten-!_ sir.." he managed out, continuing to sob into the soft, red velvet sheets. it felt like he was being burned with a hot iron rod and lit on fire, the pain from his behind soon spreading down his legs and up his spine. he'd been caned before yes, but never with this kind of vigor. usually the strokes were painful yes, but held no real malice behind them. but now? he could feel his master's anger in every stripe.  
  
to the poor butler's dismay, the next 6 strokes were given with no rest between them at all. he screamed out loud, clawing at the fabric. then. not wanting to have to start over (he wasn't sure he'd even survive that) he shakily began counting down. "nine.. e-eight.. seven, six, five.. four- **THREE!** " he shrieked out, followed by a sharp sob. it had landed over a previous line, right as he had finished. " _sir_." he added. two and one were a tad bit more gentle, but still felt like acid on his skin. he was so glad in was over, even though he was still in pain.  
  
there was a long pause after that, Billiam taking in the wreck he had created. he ran the cane over his servant's back, right down his spine. he watched the way he shivered in terror, and something primal in him began to bubble to the surface.  
  
he abandoned the cane on the floor, moving to sit directly beside the sobbing boy. Ranboo made eye contact with him for a split second, before shrinking in shame and looking down, not daring to move a muscle. he entangled a hand in his hair, pulling up his head to look him in the eyes. "kneel." he ordered, his free hand gesturing in front of his feet.   
  
Ranboo gave an obedient nod, moving to kneel directly in front of the other, careful how he sat to not let his striped ass touch the carpet.   
  
The butler was expecting to be struck, or mocked, or kicked. but instead, he found a large hand holding his chin firmly, but not painfully. he was still crying, but not loudly. just quiet tears and hiccups. Sir Billiam stared at his tear-streaked features, animalistic hunger visible behind his eyes. the more the other hybrid trembled and whimpered, the more prominent this feeling grew inside him. it was just too much, even for a man like him. I mean, this boy was _his._ he could do whatever he wanted to him. his thumb trailed from his cheek to his bottom lip, pressing against the soft flesh.   
  
" _Open your mouth._ " he mumbled, his once angry voice now low and quiet. The butler was confused, but did as he was told, parting his lips like an obedient little dog. was he going to pull out his teeth? cut out his tongue? his breathing quickened, the hot breath brushing over his lord's hand.   
  
that's when he lost it.   
  
he held the boy's face still with one hand, and the other reached for his trousers. Ranboo could only look on as he realized. was Sir Billiam, hard? oh god, he was. and before he would even try to protest, he'd pulled his length out of his boxers, right in front of his servant's face. "go on then Butler."  
  
Ranboo had never done this before. he'd never gotten an order like this one. what the hell was going on? he hesitated, but knew there was nothing that could be done now. he had to obey. he was but a servant after all; and lower class people like him don't have the luxury of free will. he leaned in and wrapped his lips around the tip, gently sucking on it to test the waters. the pinkette let out a groan, giving a sharper pull to his hair, forcing him down further onto his shaft. he let out a breath through his nose, putting his hands on the edge of the mattress between the others legs (he wouldn't touch him without permission) to steady himself, and beginning to bob his head.   
  
Ranboo was still hiccupping and sniffling, clearly still in pain from the beating he'd received only minutes ago. Billiam liked the look of it; his pathetic teary eyes looking down in shame as he worked on his cock. but.. it wasn't enough. he didn't want to wreck him, he wanted to _destroy_ him. the hand once resting on his head tightened in grip, before pushing him back down father than he could go, into the tight ring of his throat. he held him there for a couple seconds, watching him struggle to not try pulling back or resisting. he then pulled him right back up to the tip, and thrusted him right back down.   
  
Ranboo choked and gagged, pathetically trying to get in whilst the other fucked him ruthlessly his finally dry face starting to overflow with tears again.   
  
it went on like this for a couple solid minutes, with minimal breaks that only served to prevent the butler from passing out cold. eventually, the man started to feel a knot building up in his stomach. as much as he wanted to cum right down his throat, he had a much better idea. he pulled the boy off his cock and held his head in place, giving his hard on a few quick strokes and cumming all over his face.  
  
Ranboo did nothing but whimper, ropes of the sticky substance covering his face. he put his hands off the bed and on the floor, holding his head low in embarrassment. "this is where people like you belong. at the feet of people like me." he began coldly, "look at you; covered in stripes from my cane, crying at my feet. I could do anything I want to you and you'd let me, wouldn't you? I could tell you to bend over this bed and let me give you another 100 strokes and you wouldn't even hesitate." he sneered.   
  
it was all the more shameful that they both knew it was true. the boy let himself be worked to the point of collapsing without a single complaint. just like Billiam said; he was made for this, to be used mercilessly at the feet of others.   
  
"stay here, and don't move a muscle." he ordered, and just as they both expected, Ranboo did as he was told. he stayed kneeling as the other stood up, sliding back on his outer garments and making his way towards the door.   
  
**" _and don't you dare wipe that off your face._ "**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, first one down! I'm not used to writing smut-centric fanfics, so forgive me if there's a lot of writing and build-up before the good bits. don't forget to leave requests on the first chapter, so as not to crowd the other chapters with things!
> 
> I'm getting to work on the second chapter as we speak, but if you couldn't tell I prefer to write long; so each update may take a few days.


	3. 2 - Ranboo/Technoblade: Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: TapL (NOT THE ACTUAL GOY, SOMEONE WITH THE AO3 USERNAME TAPL--)
> 
> Ranboo is part enderman. this comes with many perks, like silk touch hands and teleportation. however, it does have downsides. like going into a "heat" once a year. Ranboo had never had a heat before, and with no other enderman hybrids to help him understand what's going on, Ranboo dismisses his symptoms and a weird flu and continues on with his day. Techno runs into him and knows exactly what's going on and decides to help him. 
> 
> TL;DR: Ranboo gets his first heat and Techno helps him out

When Ranboo woke up, he felt weird. not a good or bad weird, just.. _odd._   
  
he woke up more groggy than usual, his head feeling funny. he didn't have a headache, and it definitely wasn't lightheadedness. it was like he was dizzy, but without the unsteadiness or the spinning. he was hot too, which was VERY strange, considering he lived in a cold, empty stable in the arctic.   
  
he threw his blanket to the side, feeling nothing but confused. his mind seemed to be in slow motion, yet in hype focus at the same time. he shook it off, quickly changing out of his pajamas (which he noticed were quite sweaty; gross) and threw on his usual outfit. he used to dress in more fancy attire, like his signature suit, but since moving to the Antarctic he'd adapted his wardrobe for something warmer. he tossed on his usual garb, and a warm cape for good measure. he felt a strange single down his back as his hand connected with the soft fur of his cape, but he just assumed it was just a static shock. and with that, he left, going out to do his usual errands.   
  
but, his day only got stranger from there.   
  
as he left his humble abode to go collect some firewood, he was hit with the strong scent of pine. it was unusually strong, and it made him feel even more dizzy. "probably just Phil burning pine needles.." he muttered, twitching his ear.   
  
\---  
  
Ranboo entered the woods, the pine smell getting ever-stronger as he walked the path, looking for a good tree to chop down. he was getting hotter and hotter, eventually abandoning his heavy cape in the snow once he found a good pine to start working on.   
  
he grabbed his axe and got to work, beginning to hack off thick branches and shave them into logs. he found it hard to work, the fog clouding his brain growing thicker as time went on. his whole body was feeling hypersensitive, especially to all the smells of the forest. it was all pine and acorns and fresh snow.. until something cut through. something distinctly different that hit him like a brick. it smelt like copper and and musk and he didn't even know. his knees felt weak and he didn't understand why, looking in the direction the scent was coming from and seeing a familiar piglin hybrid coming up the path.   
  
seeing he was coming his way he tried to play cool, leaning his back up against the tree to prevent himself from falling over. Techno spotted him, trotting over looking for some quick small-talk before he continued on.  
  
expecting to see the usual awkward, funny Ranboo, he was instead met an overheated, wobbling mess. Techno was a piglin hybrid, and was blessed (and cursed) with an amazing sense of smell. Phil used to call him a bloodhound because of how well he could sniff things out.   
  
so, it wasn't easy to miss the distinct smell of heat and Sweetberry that wafted off the enderboy. still, he played it cool and didn't say anything, not wanting to prod into his personal life. "Heyyyyy.. Techno-!" he choked out, his voice cracking. his face flushed red in embarrassment (or rather, redder than it was already). Techno just snickered, and Ranboo laughed awkwardly as well. Techno tried to walk closer, but the other stopped him. "I wouldn't Tech, I think I have a cold." he warned.  
  
Techno was instantly hit with a realization; Ranboo had no idea what was going on. he thought on that for a second, and it made sense. Ranboo had never had any sort of family to explain this soft of thing to him, and the only hybrid's he associated with were him and Phil. he almost felt bad for the poor enderman. the poor.. tall.. _thin.. submissive.._  
  
he shook off the thought as best he could, but he couldn't help but imagine. "you.. don't have a cold Ranboo."   
  
"I don't?" he questioned, giving him a quizzical look. Techno nodded, walking closer. there was no objections this time. Ranboo felt like his knees were going to buckle, the strong, new smell coming off Techno making it hard to do any thinking at all. "ever heard of a 'heat' Ranboo?" he asked, now standing directly in front of him. usually Ranboo would bend down to close the height gap when he talked to people, but he felt as though if he got any closer to Techno he would pass out.   
  
"No...?" he replied, his head coking to the side. Techno looked at it it and could only think about what that boy would look like with his face buried in his sheets. the voices, once quiet, were now roaring in his ears, drowning out any inhibition or resistance he had left.   
  
he took one step closer and planted a hand on either side of the hybrid, looking up at him. the other was over a head taller than him, but that was part of the appeal to him. Ranboo's breath hitched without even being touched, letting out an involuntary whine. "I can get rid of this for you, if you do exactly as I say." Ranboo only nodded, his knees practically buckling in on him.   
  
"turn around, hands on the tree. arch your back for me." he grumbled out, feeling his own primal instincts starting to rise to the surface.  
  
he let himself indulge in the sight of the other hybrid bending over, just for him.  
  
something in Ranboo's brain just _clicked_ as he arched his back for him, his brain shutting off and his body going on autopilot. he raised his tail, letting out a soft but begging whine. despite the cold and snow, he felt like his skin was on fire.   
  
Techno's cock twitched at the sight, waiting for a second to look for any signs of hesitation, but found none. with a greedy chuckle he slid his hands over the other's hips and down their thighs, smirking at the way his tail swished and flicked at the touch.   
  
with one swift movement he slid his thumbs under the waistband his pants and boxers, pulling them down to his knees in one fell swoop.   
  
he snaked his hand towards his front, wrapping a hand around his twitching length. it was far bigger than he was expecting, but then again Ranboo was 8'5. he gave him a few harsh pumps, humming at the loud moans that left Ranboo's throat. he took a long breath of the boy's sweet scent, his own mind becoming foggy and blurred. all he could think about was Ranboo. Ranboo's sweet face, his pretty plump ass, the way he looked when he trembled, him pumped full of his seed. Techno hadn't had a heat in years (he found out from Philza you only really get heats when you're on the young side) yet he felt like he was going through his first rut all over again.   
  
Ranboo's sheer height made it easy for him to bend over, leaving open-mouthed kisses on the meat of his ass. one hand continued to loosely pump him, while the other carefully prodded his tight entrance. Ranboo meanwhile was completely gone, mewling and quivering under Techno's more experienced hands like he was built for it.   
  
Techno would've taken the time to properly prep him, and Ranboo would've cared, but the heat messed with their brains. it filled the both of them with nothing but horniness and primal instinct. so instead of scissoring him open or even getting proper lube, he just spread the boy's cheeks and spit down some of his own saliva, figuring in his scent-drunken state it would be more than enough.   
  
he didn't bother undressing, not even removing his cape as he undid his zipper, pulling out his shaft. "Ready..?" he breathed, checking in one last time. "Technoo, _please.."_ he keened, and that was all the piglin needed.   
  
he pushed into him roughly, stopping after about halfway in. the make-shift lube was enough to prevent tearing, but not much else. it hurt like all hell, but Ranboo was too high off his heat to notice. he'd deal with it later. all he did was whine and mumble incoherently, grasping onto the rough tree bark like his life depended on it.   
  
Techno bottomed out after another minute or so, having enough decency to wait a minute for Ranboo to adjust to the intrusion. Techno bottomed out shortly after that, panting like a dog. he hadn't had much action in a while, especially not with anyone in heat like Ranboo was. it was unbelievable how good it felt, for the both of them. Once he'd felt like he was loosened up enough to move, he gave up on hesitation.   
  
grabbing his hips with both hands, he began to fuck him with reckless abandon, Ranboo's cries and wails of pleasure only egging him on.   
  
Ranboo was in so much pleasure he couldn't think straight (not that he was thinking straight before), his mind only able to think 'Techno' and 'Breed' and how good his cock felt inside him. the pain and pleasure mixed together, making him quake violently. his long tail curled around one of Techno's arms, much to the shorter's amusement.   
  
Techno was downright aggressive handling Ranboo, pushing the other harshly into the tree and forcing his back to arch on a steeper angle. he dragged his nails down his sides and used his snout to lift the bottom of his shirt enough to bite marks into him. everything felt so good, so unreal. it was like some sort of incredible dream he didn't want to wake up from. just his little world, and Ranboo was right in the center of it.   
  
he continued pounding him nonstop, not taking any breaks for either of them. he just kept thrusting faster, burying himself deeper. every thrust hammered down on Ranboo's prostate, making the enderman sing the sweetest sounds he'd ever heard in his life. both of them were quickly approaching orgasm, thrusts becoming more sloppy and harsh than before.  
  
Ranboo couldn't even form words, only babbling Techno's name over and over into the wind with every thrust into his prostate. Techno groaned and grunted, gripping onto him so tight it would surely bruise.   
  
Techno let out a feral growl, biting down onto him one last time and holding on, pushing right onto his prostate and cumming there, pumping him to the brim full of his seed. Ranboo came directly after, spasming as he shot long strings of hot semen onto the snow and the pine tree. Techno didn't pull out right away, regaining his senses as the hybrid's scent slowly faded, releasing it's trance. it was only then Techno realized two things.   
  
1: Ranboo was passed out and it was freezing, which meant he was gonna have to carry the hybrid home.  
  
and 2: _Someone's gonna have to explain to Phil why exactly Ranboo passed out from exhaustion, and he sure as hell isn't gonna be happy when he hears what happened._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I liked how this one turned out, but I spent too much time writing it to not post it. hope you enjoy!


End file.
